


North Carolina

by Divaluvers



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Family Issues, Meet the Family, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divaluvers/pseuds/Divaluvers
Summary: Charlotte brings Becky home and introduces her to the family as her girlfriend. All goes well until Charlotte's sibling step in and ask about marriage and kids.





	North Carolina

She heard loud chatter coming from outside of her room. Her niece, Morgan, was sleeping in between her and Becky, Morgan’s head buried in Becky’s chest. Charlotte watched both girls sleep, a smile on her face before curiosity got the best of her. She quietly slipped out of the room, finding her brother and sister in the living room talking loudly.

“You both know how loud you’re being right?” Charlotte commented, catching the attention of Meghan and David.

“No, but we were talking about you,” Megan answered as Charlotte took a seat on the couch across from her siblings.

“About?”

“About how my daughter disappeared in the middle of the night and appeared in your bed,” Megan said and Charlotte started to smile.

“What can I say? She gets ‘nightmares’ when Auntie Ashley is in town and I don’t blame her. Plus, Becky is here so I knew Morgan would be stopping by at any point.” Charlotte explained.

“Talking about Becky, are you and her serious?” David asked as both he and Megan faced Charlotte.

“Uh, yeah. I think I don’t really know.” Charlotte admitted.

“You don’t know?... So no talks about marriage or kids? Living together?

“Woah, you’re crossing a big line there brother. Becky and I are a different topic, she’s different.”

“That’s what you said about Bram,” Megan said.

“No! You don’t get to compare her to him! He was rough and distant but she’s not.” Charlotte snapped. “She’s loving and careful, we understand each other.”

“Fine but you do want kids right? And marriage obviously. Maybe, even give Morgan a little cousin.” David mentioned.

“Kids? That depends but maybe. Marriage? It doesn’t seem to be my thing and I’m not looking into that right now anyway.” Charlotte affirmed.

“What do you mean not now?” Megan asked.

“It means, I’m not done with my career and I don’t know when I’ll ever be ready to settle down and who it will be with. I want to finish dad’s legacy and pave mine.”

“That could be never or at least not in the next few years to come. Dad’s legacy is already done and you already have achieved so much but you would prefer your career over a  
family? You want to sacrifice marriage and family for some legacy and wrestling?” Megan addressed. 

“Yes! It’s worth it because it is all I have from him. David retired, got married, settled down and wrestling isn’t bothering him. You were never interested in going into the business so you have nothing to worry about. I have a legacy to fulfill and no matter how many people say I’m at the top because of my dad, I’m not. I work my butt off to accomplish what I have and I do it for him. It was supposed to be Reid, he was going to take on the Flair mantle and I would be following him. It was his shoes, not mine so no, I won’t throw away my career for some stupid marriage.”

“You’re being selfish,” David mumbled.

“To?! Becky? We’re not even that far. To who am I being selfish? … None of you have a say in what I want and if you both are so curious to know what I want. I want my career and Rebecca. She keeps me grounded and wrestling keeps me from going crazy over Reid.”

“Ashley, we didn’t mean - ” Megan began to say.

“No, you meant it! You both did!” Charlotte said harshly as she stormed out of the living room. She walked back to her room hoping to see Becky sleeping and not awake by the screaming but was met with the opposite.

“You heard.” Charlotte quietly spoke.

“Yeah,” Becky said softly.

“Can you come here? I don’t want to disrupt her?” Charlotte asked and Becky made her way to the tall blonde.

“You’re different, not because you’re a woman but because you’re you. You are my best friend, we always clicked. I want everything with you, full of firsts for us but not right night or at least in the next two years or so.” Charlotte said, getting a hold of Becky’s hand.

“We have years to come for our careers so I do want everything with you but like you said, not right now. Later though, definitely later.” Becky said, letting out a small chuckle.

“You want to have kids with me? My kids? A house?” Charlotte beamed.

“Uh yeah. I’d be crazy to not want these gorgeous tall Flair genes running around a house.” Becky said reciprocating a smile.

“Let it be you to make me smile even when I just had an argument with Megan and David… Would you leave with me if I were to leave?”

“Why are you asking?” Becky asked, curious to see where Charlotte was trying to get.

“I felt disrespected by them in a way. They had the audacity to bring up my last marriage for no reason then compare him to you. They never can seem to understand that my career means everything to me, wrestling means everything to me and they always do this. Try to make me feel bad for not settling down when I have never wanted to and I honestly just want to leave.”

“If that’s what you want then of course. I’ll go wherever you go as long you don’t throw yourself to your death and expect me to follow, we’re good.” Becky said and Charlotte smiled one more time. 

“You’re a gift, Rebecca.” Charlotte expressed, leaving a quick kiss on Becky’s lips before taking out their suitcases.

“I’ll call a cab then help you get our stuff together,” Becky said exiting the room as Charlotte quietly started putting their clothes inside the suitcase. Becky was back quickly and joined Charlotte. Once suitcases were packed, Charlotte left a note on the nightstand while Becky left a shirt next to a sleeping Morgan.

“I love you,” Charlotte mumbled pressing a kiss on Morgan’s head before leaving the room. The couple headed downstairs, being met with complete silence as they waited for their taxi to arrive. 

“Closest and fastest flight to flight to Los Angeles is San Diego. We can take another flight from there.” Becky informed Charlotte.

“What if we asked Nicole to pick us up and we can stay at her place until we find the next flight to Los Angeles?” Charlotte suggested.

“Fine but you will call her not me,” Becky said and Charlotte rolled her eyes in response as she pulled out her phone. Becky purchased their flight as Charlotte made the call.

“She can pick us up and lucky for us, she has to go to Los Angeles in two days so we can stay at her place then catch a ride with her,” Charlotte said.

“What did we do to deserve her?” Becky mumbled.

“For me to admit my undying love for you and proceed to let her tease me as much as she wants.” 

“That seems like you’re fault, love.” Becky pointed out.

“I have the last laugh anyway.”

“No, you don’t. I have the last laugh because I kissed you first not the other way around.” Becky said smirking.

“Why can’t you ever let me have something?” Charlotte whined as Becky looked at her smiling.

“You are a Flair, that’s something,” Becky answered and Charlotte rolled her eyes. Charlotte leaned her head on Becky’s shoulder as they waited for their taxi to arrive. Within the following minutes, their taxi arrived and the couple headed outside, Becky placing their bags in the trunk.

“Thank you for not judging me when I asked if we can leave,” Charlotte mumbled, leaning her head back on Becky’s shoulder.

“Let’s go home.”


End file.
